<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touched by wonder by monartist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549833">Touched by wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monartist/pseuds/monartist'>monartist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of canon divergence, Fluff, Haikyuu season 1 spoilers, Karasuno, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monartist/pseuds/monartist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No había llovido en toda la tarde. Después de casi una semana de lluvias incesantes, creyó que hoy las nubes se tomarían un descanso. Y que así no se sentiría tan tonto de haber olvidado su paraguas en casa. Sin embargo, el destino tenía algo más en mente que permitir al profesor dirigirse a su apartamento en completa y silenciosa soledad. O más bien, a alguien que lo acompañara frente a la agresiva llovizna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takeda Ittetsu &amp; Ukai Keishin, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>UkaTake Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touched by wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>— Day 1 prompt: sharing an umbrella.</p>
<p>Me centré tanto durante esta semana en este one-shot que el tiempo no me alcanzó para escribir sobre las demás prompts. De todas maneras, esta es mi pequeña contribución a esta semana, dedicada a un shipp tan bonito. Y al ser 10 de enero, ¡feliz cumpleaños para Takeda! El primero que creyó en el equipo y que desde el principio apostó por ellos. ¡Espero que disfruten de la lectura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La frustración por haber perdido contra el Aoba Johsai seguía presente en el ambiente, aún un par de semanas después, pero los empujaba a mejorar. A seguir adelante. Un sentimiento de competitividad vehemente.</p>
<p>En los dos últimos sets, el Aoba, según les comentó Ukai después de consultarle a Takeda que pidiera un tiempo muerto, se había acostumbrado al ataque central de Hinata, por lo que ahora había que utilizar más los laterales para atacar. Ninguno de los equipos permitía que el balón cayera. Era una lucha de fuerza y resistencia, parecía que el mínimo descuido podía ser decisivo. Los jugadores del Karasuno, tanto en la cancha como en el banquillo, desbordaban inquietud. Todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos.</p>
<p>Por ello, la decisión de Ukai del cambio de jugador de Hinata por Yamaguchi, los tomó por sorpresa. Aun sintiéndose nerviosos, lo animan cuando da un paso al frente. Yamaguchi también lo está, siente una fuerte presión. Y aunque fallara el saque, este resultó de mucha ayuda para el equipo. Les facilitó liberar tensiones. Los nervios insistentes han desaparecido y van a continuar dándolo todo. Sus fuerzas han renacido. La atmósfera ha cambiado notablemente.</p>
<p>Había sido un partido de altos y bajos, con situaciones que los condujeron a callejones sin salida aparente, hasta que tomaban otro camino y el partido era reconducido.</p>
<p>Entretanto, el equipo había quedado desconcertado, Tsukishima fue el que más, en un primer momento, cuando Kageyama había decidido poner en práctica el consejo de Sugawara: prestar un poco más de atención a los demás miembros, preguntar y escuchar.</p>
<p>Kageyama admiró la habilidad recién descubierta que Oikawa poseía. Era capaz de sacar el cien por cien de las habilidades de sus compañeros.</p>
<p>Pero él ya no estaba solo, sus compañeros de equipo lo apoyaban, estaban para él. Tal y como Sugawara dijo "Kageyama ya no es el Rey solitario".</p>
<p>Luego del partido, Ukai los invitó a comer. Por más que trataran de mostrar un carácter inquebrantable, las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas mientras comían. El primer paso para lidiar con la frustración que recorría sus cuerpos era afrontarla y exteriorizarla al máximo.</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Acaso que hayan perdido es prueba de debilidad? ¿El hecho de haber perdido no será una prueba para ustedes? Una prueba que nos dirá si pueden levantarse otra vez, después de haber caído. Si se quedaran en el suelo luego de caer, eso sí probaría que son débiles”.</em>
</p>
<p>Esto solo los haría más fuertes.</p>
<p><br/>
Takeda, desde donde se encuentra, observa cómo el sol se esconde gracias a que las puertas del gimnasio están abiertas, como de costumbre. Admira, deleitado, como el celeste del cielo se funde con tonos purpúreos y anaranjados. El danzar del ocaso aparentaba, en base a su principio sereno, un desarrollo y un final rápido pero apacible.</p>
<p>Su instante de abstracción, observando las maravillas del cielo, se vio interrumpido por los “Hasta mañana, Sensei”, “Hasta mañana, entrenador” y los “Adiós, hasta mañana” a grandes voces. La más común, sobre todo viniendo de Nishinoya, Tanaka y Hinata. Ukai y él asintieron a modo de despedida, agradeciendo y felicitando su esmero de hoy.</p>
<p>El entrenamiento de esta tarde había llegado a su fin; después de que recogieran y dejaran el material en su respectivo lugar, había sido la hora de decirle adiós al gimnasio hasta el día siguiente.</p>
<p>Había desviado tanto su atención hacia ellos, que, en un parpadeo, una mueca de evidente disgusto hacía acto de presencia al fijar de nuevo su mirada en el cielo visible. Unas gotas, primeramente imperceptibles, codiciaban con gran ímpetu alcanzar el suelo.</p>
<p>Su expresión sería completamente diferente si no hubiera olvidado su paraguas. “Fue por las prisas, la alarma no sonó y me desesperé. No me gusta llegar tarde al trabajo”, recordó. Por poco se va con la camisa al revés, inconveniente que ocupó toda su atención, provocando aquel despiste del que ahora se lamentaba murmurando.</p>
<p>Mientras hablaba consigo mismo, sin darse cuenta, llegó al cesto de metal en el que estaban depositados los balones, y agarró uno de ellos con ambas manos. Inmóvil, lo analiza detenidamente.</p>
<p>¿Así es como los jugadores primerizos establecen un primer contacto con este deporte?</p>
<p>Atraídos por la curiosidad o una mano amiga. Guiados por el esfuerzo, la formación de un vínculo como equipo. Compromiso, implicación, el anhelo de superarse. Dudas, inseguridades.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Así habría sido el primer encuentro de Ukai-kun con el voleibol? ¿Así se sintió, hace ocho años, cuando jugaba en Karasuno?</em>
</p>
<p>Keishin, sentado en la otra punta del gimnasio, apuntaba algo en las hojas que solía llevar consigo. Su ceño fruncido denotaba una gran concentración. Podía notar que, de vez en cuando, cuando parpadeaba, cerraba los ojos durante un poco más de tiempo. Como si quisiera reorganizar sus pensamientos mediante aquella acción.</p>
<p>Ambos encerrados en sus propios mundos, algo que percibían apacible y a lo que estaban acostumbrados. No les resultaba una molestia, pero cuando se trataba del otro, buscaban, ya fuera de manera consciente o no, evidente o disimulada, que alguno se atreviera a aproximarse a la órbita contraria hasta irrumpir en su atmósfera, asemejándose a un meteorito. A menudo sucedía de forma natural. Takeda preguntándole a Ukai sobre alguna jugada que no terminara de entender. Ukai compartiéndole sus observaciones, ya fuera durante los partidos o los entrenamientos. Takeda hacía lo mismo.</p>
<p>Quizá, el que aún sostenía en sus manos el balón, que alternara su vista entre este y Keishin, y que, de un momento a otro, la clavara más en él que en el balón, había provocado que sus hombros se tensaran. Ukai había sentido su mirada en la nuca.</p>
<p>El instante que tanto ansiaban, esa <em>colisión</em>, se aproximaba.</p>
<p>“¿Todo bien, Ukai-kun?” inquirió, tomándolo por sorpresa. Se había acercado a él sin notarlo.</p>
<p>“Sí, solo apuntaba algunas tácticas, aunque ya casi termino.” Dicho aquello, levantó su vista en dirección a una de las entradas. Al haber prestado más atención al papel que tenía delante que al paisaje, ahora nocturno, no había apreciado el origen del ininterrumpido impacto de las gotas de lluvia.</p>
<p>“Sensei, ¿por qué sigue aquí? ¿No debería haberse marchado a su casa?”</p>
<p>“Olvidé el paraguas, esperaba que la lluvia se calmara un poco para poder irme.”</p>
<p>“Tiene pinta de que va a durar toda la noche.” No <em>podía</em>, no<em> iba</em> a dejarlo solo. “Vamos, acompáñeme.”</p>
<p>Con paraguas en mano, aún cerrado, Keishin lo miraba desde la puerta. Estaba a salvo, gracias al pequeño techo que podía resguardarlo. Takeda lo siguió hasta posicionarse a su lado.</p>
<p>El clic que hizo el paraguas al abrirse hizo todo más real. Takeda a su lado. Takeda <em>y él</em> bajo el mismo paraguas.</p>
<p>Se adentraron en aquel caos borrascoso. El paraguas los protegía de las pinceladas mojadas que las nubes desprendían, lo que los fundía con la acuarela que el paisaje que los rodeaba conformaba.</p>
<p>Ukai, para aligerar el ambiente, le había contado acerca de cómo se enfrentaba a los días lluviosos. Salir con su chubasquero amarillo, y un par de botas, a saltar en los charchos más próximos a su casa había sido una de sus actividades favoritas en esos tiempos. Su madre solía regañarlo, sobre todo porque terminaba más mojado a comparación de si hubiera salido sin chubasquero, apenas con una chaqueta que lo abrigara decentemente. Aunque aquella indignación no duraba mucho cuando volvía a entrar en su hogar, empapado hasta los tobillos y la saludaba con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Solía compensarlo ayudándola en el huerto, aun cuando ya lo hacía hubiera salido en plena lluvia o no.</p>
<p>Por su parte, Takeda se inclinó más por contarle cómo le gustaba observar desde su ventana, en primera fila, la carrera en la que gotas al azar se veían implicadas, por haber chocado contra el cristal. Sorprendentemente, era algo que le emocionaba. Además, solía ocurrir en horas que le avisaban que pronto llegarían sus padres del trabajo, y así pudieran cenar juntos. Le gustaban esos días porque así podía envolverse en millones de mantas y no sentir el calor agobiante que comenzaba a asentarse, propiamente característico del mes precursor al verano. Oh, mayo.</p>
<p>Por mucho que esta pretendiera ser una noche fría, la compañía del otro los envolvía en una calidez reconfortante.</p>
<p>No había nada más cautivador que la sensación de que las faroles solo los iluminaran a ellos. Era lógico que en tales circunstancias las calles estuvieran casi vacías, pero incluso de esa forma eran los únicos en su propio mundo.</p>
<p><em>Qué desperdicio para una noche tan encantadora y romántica</em>, algunos podrían creer.</p>
<p>Una vez habiendo llegado frente a la puerta del apartamento de Takeda, este apretó levemente el codo derecho de Ukai como muestra de agradecimiento y afecto. Aunque esa clase de contactos casuales son frecuentes entre ellos, más cuando durante el entrenamiento los chicos van mejorando y conectando cada vez más como equipo; dándose consejos y dirigiendo los partidos. Apoyándose de una forma u otra. Gestos sencillos que buscan reconocimiento, confortar al otro. Expresar un <em>lo hemos conseguido, vamos a lograrlo. Cada vez estamos más cerca.</em></p>
<p>Demostraciones de confianza mutua. Acciones simples, miradas y sonrisas furtivas que provocan que su corazón dé un vuelco, se paralice y lata con más fuerza. Ukai está comenzando a acostumbrarse a esos saltos más de lo que alguna vez admitiría en voz alta.</p>
<p>Takeda no deja de mirarlo a los ojos, extrañado. Tampoco ha retirado su mano del codo contrario. Hay algo en la mirada de Ukai que no alcanza a descifrar, hecho que, como consecuencia, provoca que los nervios crezcan en él. Estar nervioso, con los pies congelados, frente a la persona que le gusta, era una situación embarazosa de la que, si fuera por él, preferiría salir corriendo. Despedirse abruptamente, sin dar lugar a un mayor contacto hasta el día siguiente, cuando seguramente ni sea recordado o considerado para sacar a flote.</p>
<p>Keishin, por medio de sus orbes marrones, similares a una hojarasca otoñal, incapaces de desistir, escrutaban desde sus mechones castaños hasta sus cejas, sus pestañas y sus párpados. Evitando detenerse en sus belfos, por temor a no poder controlar sus impulsos. Impulsos de los que no era plenamente consciente hasta ese preciso instante. Las gotas de lluvia cayendo estrepitosamente de fondo.</p>
<p>¿Podrían esos pedazos de cielo igualarse al ritmo desenfrenado de sus corazones?</p>
<p>Takeda retira poco a poco, con una lentitud insegura, los dedos que descansaban en su codo. Keishin, sin pensarlo, sin premeditación alguna, a medida que Ittetsu alejaba su mano, rozó sus dedos con los del profesor. Como si fueran a tomarse de las manos. Un toque agradable, dulce, que no duró mucho.</p>
<p>“Gracias por acompañarme a casa, ya te dije que no tenías porqué.”</p>
<p>“Quería” percatándose de lo directo que había sonado, quiso agregarle un matiz determinante, pero que a su vez resultara difuso, ocultando la razón principal: la necesidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo junto a él. “No es momento de resfríos, y menos con lo mucho que esos chicos están avanzando.”</p>
<p>No habría soportado que se resfriara si yo podía evitarlo, al menos intentarlo. De él había nacido un instinto protector que trascendía su apariencia. No deseaba cuidar de él porque pareciera alguien frágil o indefenso, sabía que era de carácter independiente, y podía dar mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba o sentía indignación. Quería hacerlo simplemente por el hecho de tratarse de él. De sentir una calidez inexplicable cuando estaba cerca de él.</p>
<p><em>¿Me extrañarías?</em> Fue en lo que pensó Ittesu, aunque de sus labios saliera algo completamente diferente.</p>
<p>“Tampoco es la gran cosa.” había dicho, acompañado de una pequeña risa. “Podrían apañárselas sin mí”.</p>
<p>“No se quite tanto crédito, es más importante para ellos de lo que cree.”<em> Y para mí también.</em><br/>
Balbuceó, pensaba replicar pero se decantó por asentir ante su apreciación con una tímida sonrisa.</p>
<p>“Gracias otra vez.”</p>
<p>Keishin no sabía cómo responderle. Pese a que quisiera alargar este momento, ya era hora de volver a casa. Su madre estaría esperándolo.</p>
<p>“Hasta mañana, Sensei.”</p>
<p>Takeda lo comprendió. La lluvia no parecía dar tregua, por lo que era preferible que volviera lo antes posible.</p>
<p>“Nos vemos, Ukai-kun.”</p>
<p>Keishin se despidió de él con la mano, acompañada de una risita.</p>
<p>Una vez han retomado sus caminos, a Ittetsu le resulta inevitable realizar un gesto de triunfo (aunque no haya logrado nada en específico), similar a aquel que por reflejo hizo cuando Keishin aceptó ser el entrenador del Karasuno, inmediatamente de haber cerrado la puerta.</p>
<p>Ukai, por otra parte, se rascó la nuca, hizo una mueca avergonzada, ciertamente ruborizada, y cubrió su boca con la palma que le quedaba libre, la otra sosteniendo el paraguas. Al volver a casa, apoyó el puño de este en el recibidor para que se secara y suspiró, quitándose sus zapatillas deportivas. Recordando. Su rostro, sus ojos, sus expresiones. Tendría que por fin consultar con la almohada la maraña de sensaciones que aún podía percibir con tan solo pensarlo. Algo que había decidido evitar, conviviendo con ellas desde la (relativamente) cómoda ignorancia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>